Discussion, Confession, and Decision during Recess
by Greenjolt
Summary: During the ten minute Recess of Ron's Trial *see Recognition from the World* Drakken and Shego have a heart to heart about what to do while Ron is gone for training. One shot. Rated T for language. If the language is to strong and the story needs a M rating, please tell me.


**Just a one shot. This is does play a part in my **_**RftW **_**story arc. Shego and Drakken during the ten minute recess of Ron's trial. Remember, this is an AU-ish I guess you could say of sorts. Certain things about certain characters will be a bit different in some sort of way that may not be true to what the show portrays. Planned on posting this while I was in the hospital, but for some reason they had a wall that blocked this site. Weird right? Well, I'm out. Wish I could get the glue out of my hair that was used to keep the EEG electrodes in place, but I guess I will have to keep washing a vast number of times. Well, now to catch up on reading some stories that I wanted to read during my stay in the hospital but couldn't because of the dang wall thing. On a semi different note, the food there was actually good.**

When the meeting ended for the ten minute recess, Dr. Drakken, folded his hands beneath his chin and began to think. He began to think about what he remembered on the battlefield and what he watched from the video that re-showed the battle and the parts he missed. He then began to contemplate everything he heard from the meeting. And lastly, he then started remembering his past, before he became a man bent on taking over the world. He already thought about his past when the battle was over, but now he thought deeper and more serious.

"Damn!" exclaimed Shego. "Give that bitch some credit. The director has some serious guts to do what she just did. Well, whatever motivation I had before to try and pry the info out of her is now gone. I still can't believe that the world nations are actually considering killing Stoppable. I mean, he did save our asses, though I hate to admit it."

Shego looked at Drakken. She was expecting some sort of response from him, but it looked as though he didn't hear her.

"Yo Dr. D, did you hear me?" Still she got no response from Drakken. It wasn't like Drakken to ignore Shego. Usually, he would always have some response to what she said. Determined to get a reply from him, Shego went for a low blow and said with a snarky smile, "Look, if you're trying to decide what score to give her body and then use it to get inside her pants, you might as well stop. The only one who might let you in is DNAmy, and that's if you're lucky."

Yet again, Shego received no response from Drakken. Shego was now ticked off. She had just told Drakken that his chances for a sex life were zero and yet he still ignored her. She grabbed his chair and turned it around so that he would face her; but, that still did nothing. She noticed that he had a rather strange face that she never knew he could have. It was the kind of face that one would have when in deep thought while everything else in the world didn't exist.

"Grrrr," growled Shego igniting her plasma powers, "if you don't stop ignoring me in the next five seconds, I swear you're,"

Drakken's eyes shot up quickly to her's while his facial stayed the same.

"GAH!" exclaimed a surprised Shego as she fell on her butt, her powers no longer lit. "What the hell?! Don't ever do that again. I mean, did you even hear a word I said?"

"Yes Shego I did," said Drakken. "And while your words are hurtful, they are of little importance."

"What?!" exclaimed Shego.

Drakken pressed a button on his keyboard and up-popped a chair next to Shego.

"Shego, would you please take a seat?" asked Drakken. "I would like to discuss something with you."

Shego, while still stunned by her employer's actions and demeanor, sat down as asked. She didn't know why, she usually wouldn't even if asked. But for some reason, she sat down.

"Alright Dr. D, I'm listening," said Shego. She was determined to at least keep her usual snarky and sarcastic appearance.

"Before I do begin, may I first see our contract?" asked Drakken as he extended his hand out.

Shego, completely clueless as to what this discussion had with their contract, asked, "Why? What does our contract have to do with what you want to talk to me about?"

"Please Shego," said Drakken his hand still held out.

Shego was now worried about Drakken. This was the first time she ever heard actual sincerity in his voice. He wasn't being a whiny demanding wanna-be boss. Reluctantly, she took the contract out of her suit and then out of its special carrying case (to avoid it getting destroyed or damaged) and handed it over to Drakken.

"Ok," said Shego, "You have my contract that I made with you. Now would you mind telling me why you asked for it and what it has to do with this talk?"

"Because," replied Drakken taking the contract in his hands, "what I wish to discuss with you, does involve you in some technical way. Now I swear on my life that it is not in a way that would infuriate you to the point that you would hunt me down to the ends of the earth only to have me die a very painful and humiliating death. However, I do not want you to listen to me because I am your employer, but out of free choice. By that I mean, as in a free agent who no longer works for me."

Before Shego could say anything, Drakken took the contract and ripped it in half.

Shego stood out of stunned surprise and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Were you not listening to me?" replied Drakken with a slightly raised voice. "I said I wanted you to listen to me out of free choice as a person who no longer works for me. I have made a decision and it does involve you in some way, or more accurately, I would like to have it involve you, but the choice is yours Shego. If you don't want to, then you can do whatever you want to me or just leave."

Shego stood there for a moment and took in everything that just happened. "Whatever I want?" said Shego. "In case you haven't noticed Dr. D, I have been doing whatever I want to you since day one as your hired muscle."

Drakken replied with, "Yes you have. But as I _was_ your employer, you did not kill me nor did you do any other acts of great pain, even when I took advantage of you those few certain times. Whether it's because you pride yourself as a woman of your word, at least in terms of once forming a contract you do not break it yourself, or it's because of something else, I don't know nor do I care at the moment. Now that you no longer work for me,"

"I really can do whatever I want to you without breaking my contract," said Shego finishing his sentence. "You're right about one thing Drakken, I do pride myself as a woman of my word. When I form a contract, I keep it. But now that you tore it up for me…"

Shego ignited her plasma powers and looked Drakken with a sadistic and excited face. Drakken for his part, simply folded his hands in his lap, sat up straight, and closed his eyes. At this sight Shego doused her powers and looked at Drakken with what had to be the world's most stunned and surprised face ever. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and both eyes were twitching. She simply couldn't believe it. There sat Drew Lipskey, aka Dr. Drakken, calm and at peace with himself. He was not quivering like he usually does when Shego was angry at him, he wasn't trying to run away, nor was he even trying to get in one last word that would imply he was hoping it would spare him her wrath. He just sat there, waiting and accepting any and all pain that Shego wanted to inflict upon him.

A number of thoughts began going through Shego's head. (_What the fucking Hell is going on? Is that really Drakken? No, it has to be some sort of imposter that somehow manage to replace him without my knowing; or, it has to be a trick…right? No, I am clearly dreaming o-o-or I must still be unconscious from the fight with the Lorwardians and I am in some sort of coma stasis. I mean, this, just, I can't, it._)

Shego managed to shake her head clear before her brain shut down from overload. She looked at Drakken and noticed that he still hadn't moved. Hesitantly, Shego took off one of her sharpened claw gloves and placed her hand against Drakken's forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever.

Shego took her hand back, put her glove back on, and said, "Dr-Dr-Drew? Are you alright?"

Drakken opened his eyes, and said calmly, "Yes I am Shego. I am merely waiting for your decision." He closed his eyes again and continued to wait.

Shego sat back down in her chair and said, "Alright Dre, I mean, Dr. D. I'm listening."

Drakken opened his eyes, relaxed his posture slightly, turned the monitor off, and began, "Thank you Shego for choosing to listen to what I have to say. If you wish to know why I turned the screen off it is because I already know what the verdict is. Don't worry, I will explain later after the main subject of my discussion with you is over. Ever since our battle, alongside with Kimberly and Stoppable, yes Shego I am calling him by his actual name as he is indeed all that like Kimberly, I have been thinking about exactly why I became an evil mad scientist bent on taking over the world. While I do not want to admit to it, as it does hurt me some, I realize that my reason was actually very childish and well, stupid. I became the man I am today because I chose to hold a grudge against James, Ramish, and Chen for laughing at me and my failure robots. Back when they and I once called each other friends, I promised that I would get us dates for a dance party of sorts at college. While I still am surprised that James convinced the others to give me a chance and trust me, Chen was right in the end that I could not get us dates. Instead of getting us real human college girls for dates, I came in with my rather crappy BeBe robots; yes, I freely admit that I am a failure of a robotics scientist…or of any sort of scientist. Anyway, while they placed their trust in me, I was only thinking of myself really. I thought that by going to the dance with my BeBe bots we would be the envy others and others would praise me for my inventions. But they didn't work as I thought. My inventions, filled with flaws that I failed to see, malfunctioned and I ended up being embarrassed. So they laughed and left. I was angry at what they did, and the fact that they never apologized to me for laughing at me made me even angrier and soon I reached the point that I dropped out and well, here I am. But, looking back, I realize that the one who should have apologized first was me. They gave me a chance and trusted me to get dates, thanks to James, even though they knew I was and still am horrible at getting a date; and what do I do? I break their trust by showing up with robots and showing them that I am just a selfish and egotistical man."

"So in other words," said Shego, "you turned evil because you wouldn't admit and accept that it was your fault for them laughing at you; that for the sake of your own selfish ego, you held a grudge against them and let it grow out of control, when it was you that started it and would not admit to it. Wow Dr. D, that really is a stupid and childish reason."

Drakken sighed and said, "Yes it is Shego. And only now, after years upon years of failed take-over-the-world schemes, do I finally admit to it. In fact, the only scheme that nearly worked was the Little Diablo one, and who knows the number of lives I took with that."

"Yeah," replied Shego, "somehow or another, princess beat you at that one, and you had everything perfectly down for it to be a success. It doesn't make sense on how she did it. I mean sure, Stoppable figured your scheme out through sheer dumb luck, but that doesn't explain how she beat you."

"It actually does Shego," said Drakken. "But that is off the topic and I will explain later. My point is Shego, now that I have come to terms with myself, I feel different. I don't know how to explain it Shego, but maybe by realizing how much of a pathetic man I truly am, I no longer have a giant urge for world domination. I don't know. Regardless of what it really is, I have made a decision and that is to go into hiding."

"What?" asked Shego. "Why?"

"Because Shego," replied Drakken, "Now that Stoppable is leaving for training…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," interrupted Shego, "You don't know that Stoppable is going to get his chance."

Drakken checked the time on the wall-clock and noticed that it had been eleven minutes. He turned around, turned the monitor on, and was welcomed by Summer Gale saying, "Ron Stoppable will be given the chance to control this power and demon…"

Drakken turned the monitor off.

Shego, still surprised that Drakken was right, said, "How, what?"

Drakken replied with, "There are rare times when politicians use reason, logic, _**and**_ common sense. As I was saying, with Stoppable gone, Kim Possible is likely to stop crime fighting, as she did say in her speech that Stoppable is the key reason for her successful missions. And while that may mean we can take advantage of that, I wont't. I will go into hiding instead. Obviously I have no intention of turning myself in. Just because we helped saved the world doesn't mean that the amount of crimes we have done will be wiped clean and we get a second chance. The main reason however, is because I just want make sure that nothing bad happens to dear Kimberly and I feel that it would be in our best interest if someone would be a secret watchdog of sorts; you know, for when Stoppable comes home."

"Now hold on a minute," said Shego. "I can understand wanting to avoid the authorities, but to play guardian angel for little Ms. Princess? I don't get it. I mean, you don't even know that Ron is going to learn how to gain control. I highly doubt he'll be able to do it."

"He will Shego," said Drakken. "And before you ask, think about the number of times Stoppable has been on the receiving end of different forms of severe physical pain and yet he comes out with mere bruises that heal up in a few days. There were times he was hurled against walls with great force, the time he fell from a high altitude onto your jet plane that you were flying at a speed of over 400 miles per hour, the time my giant octopus repeatedly slammed him on the floor with his head being the main part of his body receiving the pain, and the list goes on. Even you Shego, with your rapid healing powers, should have at least gotten shattered bones if you were the receiver of those times. You see Shego? His name may imply he can't do anything, but in reality, he is a contradiction. Besides, the thought of being with Kimberly again, for the rest of his life most likely, will be a giant motivation for him to learn and gain control. As for us playing guardian angel, think Shego. What would happen if Stoppable comes home and discovers that Kimberly is dead at the hands of a criminal? What if those hands are ours? There is a strong chance that all that training will vanish, and he lose complete control. He would snap, the demon would take complete control, and he would go on a unstoppable rampage at vengeance."

Shego thought for a moment and said, "Ok, even if that does make some sort of strange and weird sense, what does all of this has to do with me?"

Drakken fidgeted with his fingers and nervously said, "Well, you see, I was, kind of hoping that you would come with me. As snarky and mean as you can be at times, and as hurtful as your words are, I actually do enjoy your company. But like I said earlier, I want this to be a choice you make as a person who is not bound by a contract."

This caught Shego off guard. She didn't know what to say. Unknown to Drakken, Shego did like Drakken in a way, but to hear this from him, was really unexpected. Shego didn't know how to respond to this, she just stood there, rubbing her left arm while her head was pointed down some.

She finally manage to come to her senses and say, "I, I don't get it Drew. I mean, I am very flattered that you would do this for me. But, there's got to be another reason why you would. I mean, I could just go along with you and turn you in later for my own gain."

"I know you could Shego," said Drakken. "And if that is what you do, then that is quite alright. The other reason I do this is, well…remember when I said I always thought of us as an evil family?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I meant every word," said Drakken, blushing.

Now Shego was blushing. This was actually nice for her to hear. She was happy that Drakken did really like her. "Dr. D., I-I…that is very sweet of you, but let's say that I do go with you, what are we going to do for food? And what about shelter?"

Drakken's flower petals bloomed and one of the flower vines came out at which point Drakken said, "I now have mutant plant powers. I believe that with enough time and effort I may be able to use them in an agricultural way. For the time being though, we will have to survive on the very bear minimum of what we can steal…after of course we change our appearances. We are wanted criminals so we will need new looks in order to evade capture. As for shelter, again, I believe that with enough time and effort, I will be able to create adequate living conditions."

Shego, while still blushing, said, "Sounds like you have everything figured out for the most part. Hiding and keeping little Kimmie safe…yeah that sounds nice and beneficial for us. I'm in."

Drakken smiled. "Thank you Shego."

He and Shego made their way to the hover craft. Before they got in, Drakken pushed the self-destruct button, and away they went. Kim now had two guardian angels to look over her, and she would need them. In fact, little did she know that Drakken and Shego were only two guardian angels she had while Ron was gone, and she would need all the secret protection she could get.

**The next multi-chapter part of this story arc is going to take some time. A lot of heavy thinking on how each chapter will be written. I originally planned to make it a one shot, but sigh, a part of my brain over powered my lazy part with (**nooooo. That is very lazy and does not provide a decent story. You cannot just make a one shot that has Ron coming home and it going "So Ron told the story." That is not professional. You have readers who like your work. So give them something good!) **Grrrr. Ya'll have no idea how much I wanted to have Kim be pregnant with Ron's kid…or someone elses (my story could have been really interesting.) But, I already got her with the pregnant shtick in my other story that I will finish once this one is done. Besides, I already got plans for Kim…MWUAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! And we all already know that the greatest goal that any woman could achieve is motherhood, at least according to one of those myths about women. *Smiles and signs his will. Then lies down in his coffin waiting for his impending doom.* Till next time, later taters.**


End file.
